The present invention relates to solid-state imaging apparatus which are widely used for example as image input apparatus, and also relates to video camera and digital still camera using such solid-state imaging apparatus.
Various types such as MOS type and CCD type have been proposed and practically used as solid-state imaging apparatus. Among the MOS type is the so-called amplified solid-state imaging apparatus having pixels of amplified solid-state imaging device (APS: Active Pixel Sensor) construction where a drive transistor for amplification is provided at a pixel signal generation means which generates pixel signal corresponding to signal electric charge generated at an electric charge generation means. For example, many of (C)MOS solid-state imaging apparatus have such construction. The pixel signals are read to the outside of such amplified solid-state imaging apparatus by controlling address on a pixel section having an arrangement of a plurality of unit pixels so that signals from each unit pixel are optionally selected.
Further for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-65184, as the electric charge generation means (such as photodiode PD section) of pixel of those (C)MOS solid-state imaging apparatus that are currently used for example in video camera and digital still camera, it is a general practice to use a complete transfer type buried photodiode so that signal electric charge generated at the PD section can be completely transferred to an electric charge accumulation section (floating diffusion FD section) to reduce noise.